


Memory Demons and other (mis)fortunes

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is protective AF when it comes to Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane does not know what to do with love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: "Don't you think this is a tad disproportionate as a countertrade for the reminiscences of one child?" Magnus shoots back at the captured creature from Hell.Or the High Warlock of Brooklyn summons Valak, only this time the Greater demon demands a difference price.A canon divergent short story inspired by Shadowhunters episode 1.4.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Memory Demons and other (mis)fortunes

Alec is on the brink of getting a muscle ache just from rolling his eyes, since that disaster Fray has stomped into the Shadow World days ago.

Is cautiousness really too much to ask, considering that she has absolutely no fighting skills and seems shocked herself when she accidentally hits a demon in its weak spot? 

And don't you get him started on his Parabatai. At least Jace should know better but he seems to be more interested in promoting that girl to the new chair person of his obnoxious book club. 

But the most infuriating and irritating person Alec has _ever_ come across is nobody else but the High Warlock of Brooklyn in all his unapologetic glittery glory. 

Not that he has shared this appraisal with anyone. On the contrary.

When Hodge calls them for a mission briefing into the OPS center the Shadowhunter puts on a carefully crafted mask of indifference interlaced with profound lack of knowledge. 

Instead of fully paying attention to their trainer Alec's mind drifts off to the first time he heard about Magnus Bane. 

✯✯✯

"What the hell were you thinking?" His mother yelled Isabelle when she caught her trying to sneak out to a Downworlder masquerade ball just after her fifteen birthday.

Alec's sister has always been blessed with a rebellious spirit, but as a teenager she made it her primary mission to cross every boundary their parents set up and once again Alec was caught in the middle. 

"I have raised you better than that! You know how dangerous those gatherings are." Maryse continued to scold her. "Especially when they are hosted by Magnus Bane who has absolutely no sense of decency and self-control. Do you want to end up like him?" 

Alec was surprised that for once his mother actually called a Downworlder by his name, usually they were a malicious mass to stay away from. Before Isabelle could reply something snarky he wondered out loudly: "Who's Magnus Ba...?"

Instantly Maryse' wrath turned towards her son to shut him down: "No one you ever need to bother with. Now take your sister to the armory. You are both on ichor cleaning duty for the rest of the week." 

"But I didn't do anything!" Alec protested. 

"Exactly. You should have stopped her from leaving in the middle of the night." His mother shot back, perfectly aware that her protective son usually knew what nonsense Isabelle was up to.

Focusing back on the young Shadowhunter girl again Maryse made her final threat: "And if you ever try to pull a stunt like this again I am sending you straight to the Alaska Institute."

Needless to say that the strong discardment of his mother and whispered rumors from other Shadowhunters didn't tame Alec's curiosity.

In fact when he finally got the permit to access the database of the Ops Center one of the first things he did was to enter 'Magnus Bane' in the search field. Just one glance he told himself, when nobody was around. 

Alec didn't even know what exactly he was looking for. He just wanted to see with his own eyes what the Institute had collected over the years.

Besides: if he aimed to follow his parents footsteps and build a career among the ranks of the Nephilim he needed to be aware of the people in power who had a say in the Shadow World. So strategically speaking: gathering intel was a smart decision anyway.

When the information about the warlock lit up the screen Alec just didn't expect that a person was able to take away his breath by simply peeking at his photos.

He couldn't even pinpoint the reason. The incredible testimonies of different eras of time?

The party locations which looked like a travel guide to the most beautiful places on Earth?

The huge crowd who seemed to follow the enfant terrible wherever he went?

The mischievous sparkle in Magnus Bane's intense eyes?

It could have been anything and everything.

✯✯✯

By the time Hodge pulls up the same information Alec tries his best to act unimpressed, focussing on the paper in front of the desk and not the eighteen different hairstyles one can accidentally spot when analyzing the photos. 

The archer has a bad feeling about all of this. Will Magnus Bane really risk being caught by Valentine just because he wants to party, even if they use the ruby as an enticement?

From the assessment in their database the warlock is wealthy enough to afford pretty much any luxury goods in the world. And how has the necklace even ended up in the Institute when Magnus gave it to his former lover?

Another enigma Alec does not know how to solve without revealing his _very superficial_ engrossment in the life of the Downworlder.

Also Jace and Fray are probably the perfect choice to mess up such a delicate negotiation, but he can't just take over because the warlock has even less reason to listen to him...

To say he is frustrated does not even cover half of it. 

✯✯✯

Alec watches his Parabatai from a few steps behind as he tries to get his heartbeat back under control.

This is only the usual adrenaline rush of a mission and has nothing to do with the fact that Magnus Bane actually agreed to meet in dire circumstances, he tells himself.

They could have crossed paths elsewhere, for example after Alec's promotion to the Head of the Institute. Not that he has given _that_ much thought. With more time the Shadowhunter would have just been able to...to... what exactly? 

Ugh he is being ridiculous. Jace leads the exchange and Magnus Bane will not even bat his eyelashes towards the Nephilim. 

As soon as they arrive at the club Alec is overwhelmed with the thunderous music and the suffocating horde of dancing and yelling people who block every step of his way. The group splits and his gaze catches Isabelle positioning herself at one of the emergency exits. 

To get a better view he pushes his way through the crowd and climbs up the stairs to the first floor, ignoring the looming headache. No matter what duties will arise next week Alec is going to reward himself with solitude time in the library of the Institute. How can anyone endure this nonsense volunt...

Oh.

Well.

Fuck.

He is here. 

And the world... is suddenly very still.

Alec blinks to make sure that this is indeed Magnus Bane playing with his ear cuff just a few meters away from him and not some error in perception like the one time in Prospect Park or in Williamsburg...Never mind. 

The Shadowhunter almost lets his bow unintentionally glide from his shoulder.

Damn! Who's he to ever doubt if the High Warlock of Brooklyn can indeed live up to the hype? Also what kind of magic is this? How can Magnus Bane look even more striking in real life than on those pictures, when it should be literally the other way round?

Obviously the Downworlder has chosen a slightly laid-back hairstyle, but it still shimmers in the lights of the club.

And those pristine kohl-rimmed eyes...After growing up with Izzy and still hearing her curse about her ruined makeup from time to time, Alec wonders how long it takes to achieve such perfection.

What Magnus has seen and been through in his existence must fill books. 

When Jace and Clary finally discover the Warlock as well Alec has managed to slip back into his soldier's posture.

"Come on, move your lazy butts!" The Shadowhunter hisses, because he needs to have an unobstructed view back. 

Despite activating his hearing rune he can hardly make out any words from the conversation below him.

He observes how Jace pulls out the necklace and studies Magnus reaction closely as he gets such a fond look on his face that Alec wants to frame it. 

The Shadowhunters hopes that his Parabatai does not do anything offensive or...What the fuck?!

No, no, no. 

Has he seriously just handed over their only bargain to the Warlock who can probably just snap with his fingers to make it disappear? From the tensed body language the conversation is not going well either. And yep...of course Magnus opens a portal.

Alec wants to rush down to intervene. Because even though this would not be his fault the Shadowhunter won't hear the end of it if they come back to the Institute without Fray's memories. 

But then he catches a suspicious movement behind Magnus. There is a man lingering in the background who holds on to something which Alec cannot see.

Still also his demeanor speaks for its own because the guy is definitely not here to party. As he moves forward and slightly tilts his head Alec immediately recognizes it. Shit. The circle sign, not even covered very well. 

Valentine's army has always been proud to wear the symbol of their despicable views branded into the skins. 

Unfortunately Magnus, Jace and Clary seem too engrossed into their heated negotiation to see in what danger they are.

The Shadowhunter yells but his warning is drowned out by the loud music. So he does what he can do best. From the shadows he grabs his bow and arrow and aims. 

Because one thing is clear. They can't let anything happen to Magnus Bane. 

One shot is enough not only to take the circle member down but also to alert the group. They seem shocked and Alec shakes his head because this attack did not come out of the blue. All of them knew the risks meeting here tonight.

He rushes past, focussing really hard not to stop and do something ridiculous like scream at the Warlock to take better care of himself or smile. 

Alec checks to make sure that the circle member is dead and can't do any harm anymore. He grabs the knife and throws it victoriously in the air before horrifyingly realizing that this is a typical _Jace_ move. What the hell? This must never happen again after a confiscation of a weapon.

When he gets back to the group again Magnus has already stepped through the portal and disappeared into thin air. Great, just great...The Shadowhunter didn't even get the chance to introduce himself properly. 

Not that he blames him. The Warlock should not have come here in the first place and risk his _life_ for the bloody jewel. 

Considering the assassination attempt he doubts that he will ever come close to Magnus again. The Downworlder is probably going to seek shelter somewhere far away. Like in Europe where his friend Ragnor Fell allegedly resides. 

It is probably for the best. 

Although...

Theoretically Alec could ask the Clave for a longer study visit to the London Institute. Before he can think of an argument why this would benefit both organizations separated by over 3000 miles and the Atlantic ocean Izzy pulls him outside the club straight into another meltdown of Clary Fray.

✯✯✯

What he hasn't taken in account is the stubbornness of the red-haired girl and his Parabatai's urge to show off their tracking skills. Only half an hour later the group is standing in front of an allegedly abandoned building. 

And for a second time on this day Alec's heart beats so fast he can hardly catch his breath. It only gets worse when they discover the wards are down.

They should not have lured Magnus out from hiding to that moronic rave. For a moment the Shadowhunters suddenly hopes that he directly portaled to Ragnor Fell but then again his reputation as High Warlock is crystal clear: He is a fierce protector of his people, so he wouldn't just leave them behind. 

When they enter his lair and see all the death and destruction Alec's heart gets heavier and heaver with each step. What if they are too late? 

As the group separates again the Nephilim rushes through the rooms, shooting two Circle members on his way while trying to make sure he has enough arrows left until he finds Magnus.

Not that he is too bad at combating with swords or bare hands but with his bow he has always been the most efficient fighter. 

Damn it. How large is this loft? Under different circumstances Alec would have been elated to gain such a tremendous insight into the life of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

Now he is frantically stumbling through the mourning crowd until his skin suddenly tingles.

He catches hateful words which makes him sick in his stomach and before the Circle Member can turn his disgusting plan into reality Alec takes him down.

Because nobody threatens Magnus Bane and his mark if Alec can help it. Not even Valentine himself. 

The Warlock handles the rest with a lethal magical blast. 

"Well done." By the angel! Alec scolds himself, like a centuries-old immensely powerful warlock would ever need any compliment from a twenty-something _Nephilim_ without much experience in anything besides archery and avoiding. 

He expects mockery, anger or simply callousness. 

Instead Magnus stays silent for a moment and then the Shadowhunter hears his voice loud and clear for the first time "More like medium rare."

What? Has he really just cracked a silly food joke? Maybe Alec has suffered a hearing damage from the ruction terrors in the club. But when the Warlock finally turns around the slight smirk on his face says otherwise. 

Which leads to the inevitable question: Does Magnus like steaks? And if so what type?

Sensing a sudden surge of Adrenaline from his Parabatai Alec is reminded that this is unfortunately not the right time to chitchat about culinary preference. 

"I'm Magnus. I don't think we have been formally introduced."

"Alec." The Shadowhunter breathes out while taking in the unexpected smile of his counterpart. "Uh...oh...we should really...you know probably get..."

Communicate with full sentences like a four year old? Smooth, really smooth. 

Magnus saves the remains of his dignity from further demish: "Right we should join the party." 

"Right." Alec hurries out of the room before he can embarrass himself again. A strange new feeling spreads inside him because it is no longer a surreal dream.

He has _formally_ met Magnus Bane and the world has suddenly become a place brimming with possibilities. 

Like experiencing his magic from a front seat row and not from reading protocols by other Shadowhunters which Alec finds more than ever profoundly lacking of substance. 

On the other hand he cannot blame them for missing the point because the energy swirling around him is hard to describe. 

When Magnus moves the whole lair and makes another joke Alec feels like his reaction is being tested but he can't figure out what the Warlock expects from him.

Just a second ago he knelt in front of murdered Downworlders, killed by his own race, even though most Nephilim claim this is not what they are. At least not anymore.

Alec does not know what to do with it, when bloody evidence clearly says otherwise. But suddenly he understands the urge to redecorate, even though Magnus used levity to express it.

Having experienced a massacre in his own home must feel dreadful. 

Before the Shadowhunter can think about ways to make it better he is again surprised by Magnus' actions, when the Warlock hands over the necklace to Izzy as a gift.

He is a contradictory walking mystery, who obviously also knows more about the Lightwood family and not only the other way round. 

In the meanwhile Isabelle looks like she is having the time of her life seeing her brother left scrambling for an answer after everything the Warlock says and does.

And then Magnus _flirts_ with Jace. Pretty boy? Pretty? Really? Alec tries to hide the sudden anger bubbling inside. Considering everything which happened today he knows it is nothing but petty. In the grand scheme of things it is really ridiculous to be upset by a single compliment. 

Of course Jace looks decent. There might haven even been a time where he had something similar like a stupid crush on his Parabatai.

But this was ages ago before he really knew what he wanted and he would never confess any of this without being threatened with the soul sword. 

Pretty...ugh...The world is superficial as fuck and he wants to go back to the Institute and apply for becoming a Silent Brother. Like right now. 

"I am not talking to you." Magnus sounds offended as Alec feels. "I am talking to you."

As the Warlock points at the oldest Lightwood and before Alec even understands what is happening his furry dissolves and leaves an unguarded smile on his face.

Whereas Jace seems utterly taken back by the fact that for once he is not considered as the center of the universe.

Magnus Bane thinks Alec Lightwood is pretty. Has Alec already mentioned how wonderful this world is? 

✯✯✯

Of course Alec can't indulge himself in the fact that Magnus finds him attractive. Not when they are in the middle of a summoning circle which literally screams for another disaster to happen.

If there is one thing the Shadowhunter hates then it is being completely at the mercy of forces he cannot control.

Also he has never worked closely with a Warlock before which speaks volumes about where the Nephilim's culture stands in regards of real change.

When Magnus reaches out and their hands meet two things happen. Creepy voices chime in, promising no good. But there is something else in the air too. 

Their fingers brush against it each other like cautiously testing the waters and then they suddenly dive into the touch. Alec feels the softness of Magnus' skin interlaced with his cooling rings and his world shifts again. It sounds silly after such a short amount of time but the thought of letting go again is terrifying. 

Additionally Magnus' buzzing magic flows around him and the Shadowhunter is so overwhelmed by all the impressions that he almost forgets why they are standing around the drawn pentagram. 

Only the deadly serious warning of the Warlock to not break the bond grounds Alec so he can focus on the dark creature appearing in front of him. Anxiously he waits to hear what Valak demands. 

"Revealing our worst fears? Don't you think this is a tad disproportionate as a countertrade for the reminiscences of one child?" Magnus shoots back at the captured creature from Hell. 

In that moment Alec learns another thing about the Warlock. He sounds completely unconcerned but the slightly tighter grip on his hand tells a different story.

The Shadowhunter can't help but wonder what else is beneath his nonchalant mask before he realizes what threat they are confronted with. 

His worst fear? He almost has to laugh, considering that from his early childhood on Alec has been excessively trained to become a ruthless soldier who follows his duties but definitely not his emotions. 

The truth is that he has so many fears that it will probably be hard to choose which is the most terrible one. He is tempted to break free from the circle but letting a Greater Demon escape would be a nightmare on its own. 

So he clings on tightly to Magnus and prepares for being exposed. 

Surprisingly the creature seems to be open to negotiating: "You are not totally wrong, Magnus Bane." Valak answers but the dark smirk on his face promises no good.

"Since I am in a generous mood today and you are the one who is leading this ceremony I will only take yours."

The unexpected turn leads to relieved glances while Magnus remains completely stoic.

"What are you waiting for?" Jace hisses. Patience has never been his strong suit and although Alec knows that they are running out of time he tries to intervene: "If Magnus is not.."

His Parabatai does not let him finish. "He took Clary's memories. It is only fair that he pays the price."

Seeing the approving nod of the red-haired girl Alec wants to scream. He gets that she wants to have her reminiscences back but _nothing_ about this is fair. 

"It is always charming when people talk about you like you are not present." Magnus greets through his teeth. "But you are right. I have places to be. Let's get this over with."


End file.
